jumpfandomcom-20200223-history
Duel Terminal
Duel Terminals are arcade machines designed and created by Konami based on the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. Featuring various characters from the various anime series', the main game follows a simplified version of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game, as well as various minigames. They also have a card scanner, which can scan any card that a player has gotten from a Duel Terminal, making it usable in the game. Overview In the game, you can either play an Action Duel, which is a collection of mini games, similar to the Mario Party series, or a Speed Duel, which is a simplified version of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game. Before a player starts a game, the machine will print out a card that is usable in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game, and is compatible with the Duel Terminal's card scanner. The player can also choose to receive a card without playing a game. The cost for one game/card is 100 Yen in Japan or $1 US. Game modes There are four modes in each arcade machine: ;Action Duel :The player scans in a Duel Terminal compatible Monster card (or lets the machine select a random card from its database), and faces a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! universe, who also chooses a Monster card, and faces it in a series of mini games. The Monster with the highest Level Stars will usually have the upper hand. ;Speed Duel :A simplified version of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game. The player can scan in up to three Duel Terminal compatible cards, and gets a deck based on those cards, or the player can choose a variety of pre-made decks to play with. (All the decks in this mode have 10 virtual cards each.) The player will then choose a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! universe, and then face them in a Duel. Changes from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game include: :# A player starts with 4000 LP, 3 cards in your hand, 3 monster card zones, and 3 trap and spell card zones. Main Phase 2 is removed. :# There is no Field Spell Card Zone in this mode. :# When you start your turn, you get a chance to fill a special bar out. When that bar is full, you can scan a Duel Terminal compatible card, and add it to your hand, instead of drawing from your deck. ;Tutorial :For players that are using the Duel Terminal for the first time. Seto Kaiba will guide them through a variety of game modes. In this mode, the opponent will always be Joey Wheeler. ;Card Only Get :The machine prints out one Duel Terminal compatible Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game card without a Duel. Duel Terminal card series Once in a while, Konami will add a new series of Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game cards to the arcade machines, replacing the old cards. Below is a list of Duel Terminal Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game card series: 1. Duel Terminal-Synchro Awakening!! 2. Duel Terminal-Invasion of Worms!! 3. Duel Terminal-Justice Strikes Back!! 4. Duel Terminal-Demon Roar God Revival!! 5. Duel Terminal-Champion of Chaos!! 6. Duel Terminal-Dragunity of Hurricane!! 7. Duel Terminal-Charge of Genex!! Duel Terminal compatible cards have also been released in Limited Edition Pack 13 and Limited Edition Pack 16, in Japan. The cards in these series consists of both new cards (usually a specific archetype), and reprints of older cards (such as Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and Dark Magician). Duel Terminal-Synchro Awakening!! (DT01) This Duel Terminal series introduced the Ice Barrier, Mist Valley, X-Saber, Ally of Justice, Flamvell, and Worm Archetype. Important cards: Blue Eyes White Dragon, Winged Kuriboh, Red Eyes B. Dragon, Cyber Dragon, Elemental Hero Neos, Wrath of Neos, Reinforcements, Negate Attack, Buster Blader etc. Duel Terminal-Invasion of Worms!! (DT02) This Duel Terminal series continued supporting the Ice Barrier, Mist Valley, X-Saber, Ally of Justice, Flamvell, and Worm Archetype. Important Cards: Nitro Synchron, Gaia the fierce knight, Big Piece Golem, Goyo Guardian, Mystical Space Typhoon, Crystal Raigeki, Nitro Warrior, Dark Resonator, Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus etc. Duel Terminal-Justice Strikes Back!! (DT03) This Duel Terminal series continue supporting the Ice Barrier, Mist Valley, X-Saber, Ally of Justice, Flamvell, and Worm Archetype. It also introduce new archetype: Naturia. Important Cards: Turbo Synchron, Mad Archfiend, Drillroid, Barrel Dragon, Light of Intervention, Metalmorph, Shield Crush, Enemy Controller, A Hero Emerged, No Entry!!, Trap Jammer etc. Duel Terminal-Demon Roar God Revival!! (DT04) This Duel Terminal series introduce Jurrac, demon Roars Deities Archetypes. It continues supporting Genex, Naturia, Mist Valley. Important Cards: Montage Dragon, Hyper Synchron, black Necrofear, hell Dragon, Card trooper, Goblin Zombie, Twilight Rose Knight, Mark of the Rose, Hammer Shot, Magical Mallet, Axe of Despair, Big Evolution Pill, Trap Hole, Destruction Punch etc. Duel Terminal-Champion of Chaos!! (DT05) This Duel Terminal series continue supporting Jurrac, demon Roars Deities, Ice Barrier, Worm, and Naturia archetypes. It also introduces Real Genex archetype. Important cards: Black Wing-Bora the Spear, Time Wizard, Junk Synchron, Lava Golem, Elemental-Hero Prisma, Black Paladin, Elemental-Hero Flame Wingman, Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem, Burial From a Different Dimension, Widespread Ruins, Threatening Roar, Smashing Ground, Shadow Spell, Noblemen of Crossout, Compulsory Evacuation Device etc. Duel Terminal-Dragunity of Hurricane (DT06) It introduces Dragunity and Dragunity Knight archetype. It also support Jurak, demon Roars Deities, Ice Barrier, Worm, Naturia, Real Genex, and Genex Important Cards: Debris Dragon, Kuribon, Destiny-Hero Malicious, Elemental-Hero Stratos, Green Baboon Defender of Forest, Golden Ladybug, Elemental-Hero Shinning Flare Winged Man, Cyber Twin Dragon, The Shallow Grave, United We Stand. References External links * Duel Terminal (Wikia) Category:Video games Category:Yu-Gi-Oh!